


Voyeurism

by SakuraRebin



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 - Fandom, Digimon Adventure Tri
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Masturbation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Voyeurism, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: Sora watches Taichi and Yamato have sex.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 42





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit piece and was quite a bit of fun to write. Please enjoy.

Yamato and Taichi stood at the foot of the king sized bed, arms and tongues tangled with each other as Sora crawled the bed towards the wall, grabbing pillows to prop herself up on. Sora positioned herself lying down among the soft pillows, with enough to support to see the two men in front of her.

“Nnh, Yamato...” Taichi groaned against the kiss as he ground his hips against Yamato's, pulling him closer to increase the friction between the two of them. Taichi continued tugging Yamato down until Yamato was straddling him. Even through their jeans, Yamato could feel Taichi's hard-on pressing against his own as he resumed both the grinding and the kissing.

As Sora watched the scene in front of her, she slipped a hand under her silky white blouse to reach up and play with her pale full breast, pinching and tweaking her pert reddish-pink nipples. Her other hand slipped beneath the waistband of her loose blue pants heading down to rub her clit.

Yamato fought against Taichi's tongue in a passionate dance and he felt Taichi buck, writhe, and moan underneath him. Yamato's hands wandered up Taichi's white shirt tracing along tan skin and skimming along the dark hairs of his happy trail. Taichi slid his hands up the back of Yamato's green shirt as well, his nail raking against pale skin. Yamato let out a low moan as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Taichi broke off from the kiss to pull Yamato's shirt off, running his fingers lightly up and down Yamato's chest muscles. The sensation made Yamato shiver with anticipation. Yamato pulled Taichi's shirt off, discarding it off the edge of the bed before working on the belt to his pants.

Sora made a small gasping sound as her lower hand rubbed circles focusing on the little nub. The sounds drew Yamato's attention and Sora met his gaze. His eyes were darkened with desire and his pupils were dilated. Yamato gaze fell over Sora's body and he smirked before he turned his focus back on Taichi who was now working on Yamato's pants. Sora stopped to pull her own clothes off before leaning back against the pillows again, spreading her legs wider apart and resuming her ministrations.

Taichi pulled Yamato closer and the brunette's tongue and teeth brushed up against the tender pale skin of his neck kissing, licking, and nibbling on the contours on the skin. Yamato let out gasps and moans that urged Taichi on even more. He continued to blindly fumble with Yamato's pants finally pulling them far enough down that Yamato was able to kick them off. One of Taichi's hands wrapped around Yamato's shaft, stroking him up and down, while the other reached down lower to gently stroke his balls.

“Aaaa!” Yamato shouted throwing his head back, so Taichi settled for continuing his ministrations, watching Yamato's face as he twisted and stroked in different ways, encouraging Yamato to moan louder. Yamato clutched the bed sheets in one of his hands and Taichi's hair in the other. Taichi slipped his hand away from Yamato's balls reaching across the bed to grab the bottle of lube on the sheets. It took him a few moments of fishing around blindly before he was able to fish it out of the tangle of sheets. He stopped stroking Yamato's cock so he could flick open the lid, squeezing some of the slick gel into his hand, spreading it to his fingers. Taichi groaned as Yamato took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Taichi's shaft, stroking from the head to the base, fingers brushing against the dark hair there.

Once Taichi's fingers had sufficient amounts of lube coating them, he moved his hand back to Yamato, his finger tracing his lower entrance before inserting a finger. Yamato gasped as he felt Taichi's finger enter him. Slowly, Taichi started moving his finger and Yamato rocked with the sensation, driving Taichi's finger deeper inside of him.

“Taichi more,” Yamato managed to gasp out around his moans. Taichi smirked slightly.

“More what?” Taichi asked, giving into the desire to tease Yamato. Yamato shot Taichi a dirty look, although it was contrasted by the flush on his face from his arousal.

“You know -aaa,” Yamato gritted the first part past his teeth, although he was let out a loud moan as Taichi's finger brushed against his prostrate, “what.” Yamato finished the sentence with a little breathless gasp. Taichi watched Yamato pant and gasp above him and slipped another finger inside, drawing a more guttural moan out of Yamato, suddenly too impatient to wait through teasing him.

Sora watched their antics, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She drew her hand away from her breast and slid the other hand down between the patch of thin red hair. She rubbed the opening, feeling her wetness, while she continued rubbing her clit with her other hand. She pushed her finger into the wet opening, letting a moan of her own out as she watched Taichi slip the second finger inside of Yamato.

Yamato continued to ride Taichi's fingers, rolling his hips and Taichi could feel the arousal and desire building up even more. Taichi's eyes were focused on Yamato's face, which was overridden with pleasure. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube, this time spreading the gel over his own cock. He removed his fingers. Yamato positioned himself above Taichi's cock and lowered himself, groaning as he felt Taichi's shaft go past the tight ring of muscles. For a few moments the room was only filled with Taichi and Yamato's heavy breathing and Sora's quiet moans, as Yamato let his body adjust to the intrusion. Then, Yamato started moving- and they both shivered and moaned as he he rode Taichi's cock. Taichi planted his feet on the floor, giving himself more leverage to push up into Yamato.

Sora inserted her second finger into her pussy, pushing them in and out as she continued the stimulation of her clit with her other hand. Sora trembled slightly at her fingers slid against her g-spot, throwing her head back at the sensation and she continued to pump her fingers. She moved herself further up the pillows so that she could still see Yamato and Taichi. She bit her lip as she watched Yamato ride Taichi, his eyes closed and as he made “ohs” with his mouth.

Taichi groaned and panted as Yamato went faster and he shifted his weight slightly. Yamato made a much louder moan as he felt Taichi hit his prostate again and precum was leaking heavily out of his hard cock. He could feel the coil within him tightening as he neared his released and his loud moans were matched by Taichi as he tightened around him. Sora's moans were getting louder as well as she moved her fingers in and out at a fast pace, watching the scene in front of her. She could tell both of them were close to cumming and felt herself getting close as well. Yamato leaned down pressing his lips to Taichi's once more and Yamato could feel his cock rubbing against Taichi's toned stomach, increasing the frictions of their bodies.

After one more push, Yamato broke away the kiss as he moaned Taichi's name, his climax taking over and whitish-clear streaks of cum decorating Taichi's tanned chest. Taichi didn't last much longer, as Yamato tightened around him even more. He shot his load inside of Yamato, riding out his own climax. Both of them laid there for a few moments, recovering their breath and feeling the sex high, with Taichi's hands still on Yamato's hips.

Sora continued pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy as she saw Taichi and Yamato both cum and heard the loud moans. Her body tensed as the momentum of her own climax took over her and she threw her head back against the pillows supporting her, letting out her own gasps and moans. She laid there for a little bit, trying to calm down her own heavy breathing. Yamato bent down towards Taichi's ear.

“You okay,” he asked in a quiet, husky voice and Taichi involuntarily shivered at the sensation of Yamato's warm breath against his ear.

“Yeah,” Taichi confirmed, although that was all he was able to manage. Yamato pulled himself off of Taichi making little noises at the sudden loss. He could still feel Taichi's cum inside of him. He looked up at Sora.

“How about you? You alright?” Yamato asked, checking in with her, although he could see the signs of her arousal and climax.

“Better than alright,” Sora responded with a small smile. Sora sat up, placing a hand on the bed to steady her jelly legs and then made her way towards her two lovers.

Sora headed over to Taichi, who was still laying face up on the bed, and bent down over him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He kissed her back passionately, reaching up with one of his hands to fondle her breasts. He was met with little sighs of approval from her. She broke off the kiss with a fond smile and made another gasping sound with Yamato's lips met with hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist while he continued to stroke Taichi's thighs with the other, enjoying the feel of both of them. Yamato broke of the kiss.

“You sure that was enough to satisfy you? I was surprised when you said this is what you wanted this evening...” Sora looked down at Taichi, who was looking up at Sora, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Oh, trust me, I enjoyed myself,” started Sora, before narrowing her eyes playfully, “Unless of course that is your way of saying you want to go another round.” Sora enjoyed the sight of the red flushing across Taichi's cheeks as he stumbled over some words.

“Before we can even think of doing anything else, I really need to clean up,” stated Taichi, when he was finally able to say some coherent. Taichi pushed himself up off the bed, his feet landing on the floor. His own legs promptly gave out under him and he slipped on the blanket that had long ago fallen onto the floor. Sora brought her hands her to mouth in a small gasp.

“Are you okay?” Yamato asked, worriedly, as he and Sora poked their heads over the side of the bed. Taichi just laid in the mess of the blankets for a moment before responding.

“Stupid jelly legs.” Sora and Yamato doubled over in laughter.


End file.
